


To See Who You Are

by Summerfall



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfall/pseuds/Summerfall
Summary: In the aftermath of his abduction, Tony sees echoes of the past and searches for meaning.





	To See Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A small character study after a re-watch of Iron Man. The scene where Tony was adjusting his gauntlet while watching the news really stuck with me.

In the weeks following his return from his capture, Pepper was not the only one keeping a worried eye on him; Yinsen followed his every move - subtly in the background or in his periphery; always quiet and understated.

Tony wasn’t sure if his presence was meant to be his penance, his guilt overriding his sensibilities. He has a new purpose, he’s just not sure how to direct it, pouring his focus into his suit. He understood Obie’s contrivance towards his decision, knew the pressure that must be bearing down on him from the Board of Stuffy Old Men. It was Rhodey’s dismissal which hurt the most and there were still times when Tony selfishly wondered that if it came down to the military and him, which one Rhodes would choose. 

“He worked hard to get to where he is, Stark, do not forsake him for his choices. Not all are born equal with the privilege to love as we choose.” Yinsen’s gentle reprimand broke his reverie.

Tony sighed, “Why can you not let me wallow in peace?”

“Because peace is something deserved by all.”

Tony still wasn’t entirely sure what he would do with the suit but with Yinsen’s quiet encouragement and winces with each injury (his glasses receive quite a polishing each time), he completed his project.

It seemed fitting that Obie’s betrayal was revealed to him at his own gala; the fire that was simmering inside him flashed into life, fueled by the images of Guimira on the news.

Yinsen stared in silence at the news, his wane sadness in contrast to Tony’s seething rage. Here is the man who saved him, watching his country and fellow people burn to the ground, while Tony sits in comfort, watching his community being torn apart. There was no judgement from Yinsen though, just deep-seated grief.

The words on the news dulled, the images became clearer, taking on a scarlet hue. Tony’s eyes drifted to the glass panels, reflecting the man before him, with all the comfort, privilege and wealth at his disposal. The world went mute before he came to, his thruster held upright, shattering the image. 

The veil was lifted and a calm settled, displaying a plan he had all along. It wasn’t entirely well thought out but he has always been better on the go. He stepped back into the heart of his workshop, allowing his armours to surround him.

“What will you do?” Yinsen asked.

With complete clarity, Tony replied, “Making my legacy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be part of a larger story but it doesn't seem to be going anywhere but thought this bit can be used as a drabble standalone.


End file.
